


The Best Laid Plans

by nan



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irvine wanted to do something special on their first vacation together. It backfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traxits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxits/gifts).



Long fingers tapped up and down his spine and Zell groaned against the pillow and stretched, arching against the ticklish sensation. "What time is it?" he slurred and Irvine chuckled against his ear, wrapping around him from behind.

"'Bout ten thirty," he murmured. "Looks like you can't hold your liquor as well as you thought."

"Ugh, why the fuck are you waking me up, you asshole?" Zell attempted to shrug him off but Irvine clung like plastic wrap. Struggling for a moment longer, Zell collapsed against the bed, burrowing into the sheets and blankets. "Fuck off, I want to sleep."

Irvine sighed melodramatically. "Really? The first day of our _first_ shared vacation time and you want to spend it sleeping? Damn, darling, you sure as hell know how to sucker punch a fella." He pulled away and the bed groaned as he got up. Zell smiled against his pillow, ready to let the pet name slide if Irvine really was to let him sleep for a little while longer.

The smell of bacon drifted from the kitchen to the bedroom; it enticed Zell into sitting up. Rubbing his hands over his face and yawning, he got to his feet and shrugged on some clothes before shuffling to the kitchen. Sitting down at the table, he pointed at Irvine. "Don't say a word."

Irvine smirked. "I always did know how to get you up," he said and his grin turned lascivious. "In whatever way you needed."

"Didn't I tell you not to say anything?" Zell said but when Irvine brought him a plate he turned his face up to receive a kiss.

"Never did listen well," Irvine said, sitting across from him, digging into his own meal. "So what are you planning for today?"

Zell grinned around a mouthful of food. "I'm headed down to the beach," he said. "I got invited to a game of volleyball."

Irvine raised his eyebrows. "Already? We just got here, how the hell did you manage that?"

"Eh, some people from the bar last night," Zell said with an easy shrug. "You wanna come?"

"As much as I enjoy seeing scantily clad people having a good time when wet, I'm going to pass," Irvine said, smiling at Zell's rolling eyes. "Some of us aren't perpetual bundles of energy."

"Come on," Zell wheedled. "You're going to just sit around the house like a lump? Sounds kind of boring."

Laughing, Irvine swatted at him half-heartedly. "Get out of here! You enjoy your vacation the way you want and I'll enjoy mine the way I want."

"O _kay_." Zell pushed up from the table and leaned over, kissing him swiftly on the cheek. "See you later." When he turned to leave, Irvine caught his hand.

"Is that really how you're going to kiss me goodbye?" Irvine asked, eyes half-lidded. "Really, babe. I know you've got something better for me than that."

"Yeah, like a punch to the face," Zell said but obliged, leaning down and pressing his lips against Irvine's. Irvine wrapped his arms around Zell's waist and pulled him to his lap, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, curling his hands up the back of his shirt.

Zell pulled away from a gasp. "W-what the hell is this, some kind of epic goodbye! I'm coming back today, Kinneas!"

"Yeah but this way you'll be thinking about me," Irvine said, letting him up.

Zell snorted and ran his hands through his hair, the normally stiff locks now limp from a lack of gel. "Wow, that was embarrassingly cheesy." But a pleased grin lingered on Zell's mouth as he left.

*

As soon as the door closed, Irvine reached into his wallet. Pulling out a piece of paper covered in Ma Dincht's familiar handwriting, Irvine scanned the recipe with a critical eye. "Zell's got simple tastes," he muttered, getting up and opening the fridge. "This shouldn't be too hard to make."

Three hours later, Irvine stared at the stove in horror. That wasn't what he'd been making. The dark, soupy mess certainly didn't look edible. It looked _poisonous._ "What the hell did I make?" He look back and forth between the recipe and the monstrosity before heaving a sigh. _I'm pretty sure it doesn't look like this when Ma Dincht makes it._ Once again, he wondered _why_ he'd decided this was a good idea. _I've never cooked for anyone before. Damn it Kinneas, you've got it bad_. Before he could decide what to do with the mess on the stove, he heard the front door open. "Shit."

"Hey, Irvine!" Zell came bouncing in the kitchen, all sweaty skin and smiles. "I thought I'd come by and see...shit, what the fuck is that smell!?"

Irvine shook his head. "No, it's nothing, I just-" But for once his silver tongue failed him and he went quiet as Zell inspected the food on the stove, one hand clasped over his mouth and nose.

"Wow. What were you trying to make?"

Irvine hesitated before chuckling. "Well, it was something your ma told me you liked."

Zell blinked and cleared his throat, laughter coloring his voice. "Oh, uh. She didn't give you a recipe?" Irvine wordlessly held up the paper and watched as Zell broke down, holding his stomach as he laughed.

"I'm glad this is so amusing." Irvine rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I just wanted to do something for you." How _embarrassing._ He was never doing this again.

Zell seemed to agree; face reddening, he looked away. "Well. I guess it's the thought that counts, right?" He grinned. "Jeez, I didn't realize you were such a sap!" He reached over and lightly punched Irvine on the shoulder. "Thanks. Even if it looked like it might kill me if I tried to eat it."

Shaking his head, Irvine said, "Well, how about I take you out to eat then? Make someone else cook for us."

Zell nodded. "Sure, just let me grab a shower. I'm sweaty and gross right now, I might kill your appetite." He headed towards the bathroom, stripping as he went.

"Darling, there's no chance of that," Irvine muttered, undoing his ponytail as he followed the trail of discarded clothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Traxits! The prompt was adorable and I hope this fic at least brought a smile to your face. :)


End file.
